That impossible relationship
by Kirlial
Summary: Artemis will never love a man. It's simply who she is and it's been like this for thousands of years. She is, of course, an eternal maiden. This status isn't just going to change overnight. Or even over 100 nights. One shot, One sided Percy/Artemis.


**Random story was written because I've always been stunned at the number of Percy/Artemis fics. It's very strange isn't it? Anyway tell me what you think of it? Maybe I'll write about other annoying things (in parody form). Like Percy having a mean brother whom replaces him, Chaos primordial army, high school, Annabeth betraying him... But maybe not I tend to write things to seriously.**

**This is just a short, fun, one-shot, don't take it too seriously.**

**Reposted this, apologies but the number of mistakes it had was annoying me… I wanted a clean slate. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Percy shivered. It was one of those bleak winter days that promised colds, thick coats and a fairly grim spirit all around. Where no one was outside if they could help it. A day where you just longed for warmth above all else because you're coat seemed ineffectual. And it was even worse at night.<p>

Christmas had passed many weeks ago and yet proper snow refused to appear; it was rather frustrating. Instead there was treacherous ice everywhere, meaning he had to watch each step carefully. He didn't want to slip and land on his head, not when the ground looked so hard.

Fortunately, there was one thing to make this experience more than worth it, at least in Percy's mind. Because tonight was a full moon and it was clear skies in every direction. Percy had come out late at night, long after he had finished school, to stare at the bright silver moon against the indigo sky. To look for her.

And he knew she was out there somewhere, in a beautiful silver chariot, flying beneath the majestic stars from where heroes watched the world below. The skies were truly magical. Percy imagined her long mane of silvery hair being blown in the wind, though deep down he knew that she had short, messy, brown hair.

Artemis the moon goddess. The goddess of the hunt. She was the most incredible thing in these dull winter days when Camp half-blood is so far away, nothing but an intangible memory. Percy pictured her, longing for her to come down and invite him to fly along with her, in her majestic chariot. It was a dream, a wish that wouldn't come true that night.

Percy had saved the world, perhaps several times in all. He had not done it alone but nonetheless was offered the most incredible of awards from the gods. He had, of course asked if he could join Artemis's hunt as a sort of immortal guardian. After careful consideration, the gods had voted on it and the majority had said yes! And now Artemis was actually looking at him! She was staring at him, with her mouth hanging open; he wondered what she was thinking.

Percy left the throne room feeling lighter than air, as he would get to talk to her, the women of his dreams, every single day. She was approaching even as he thought about it. And she was the size of a normal person rather than a twenty foot being. She was not in the ten-year-old form either; she looked about sixteen - just like him! Surely this was a sign.

"Percy Jackson?" She was addressing him. This was what he had been waiting for.

"Oh hello! Isn't this exciting?" He said enthusiastically, smiling brightly at her.

"Percy, do you know that I was one of the people who rejected your request just now?" Artemis said slowly, hinting at something, though Percy didn't know what. She had narrowed her eyes, probably to look wise though another person may have interpreted it as anger.

"Don't worry; this is going to be great!"

She sighed; Percy assumed it was because she was dreamily imagining the future too. "My hunt is for young maidens only; I would like it to be kept that way."

"Yeah we can't have too many boys joining," Percy agreed.

She clenched her fists and stared at him, in a surprisingly intimidating way. What a poor soul, she'd been around forever and had never found someone. He'd have to teach her how to look friendlier. "I want you to give up. You can't join. You just can't!"

"Why not? I'm sure the huntress's would be fine with it," Percy asked with confusion and worry. This wasn't going exactly like he'd thought. Didn't Artemis care for him? He hadn't imagined that, right?

"They would not be fine with it and neither am I. I cannot let you in, I don't care if you have a crush on Thalia or whatever, I don't pretend to understand boys," she replied with what sounded like concealed anger with that harsh impatient tone.

Ah, that explained it then. She thought he fancied Thalia? That was ridiculous, Thalia had sworn off men forever. She was no more than a friend. "I don't want to join for Thalia, honestly," he said quickly, to ease her worry.

As Artemis raised an eyebrow Percy continued. "I only care about you, I mean it, Thalia has absolutely nothing to do with it." Percy tried to use a really solemn tone, but it sounded a bit silly, he thought.

Artemis took a step back as if the revelation made her physically off-balance. She was looking completely bewildered and shocked. "ME? Are you actually serious? You're... a boy and, and..." She trailed off, incredulous.

And Percy blushed red, realising what he'd said. When had he fallen in love with Artemis? He couldn't believe he'd admitted it so easily. But it was true, right? She was wonderful… "Well umm, yeah, maybe... ummm. You're amazing, you know?" Percy mumbled in reply but nevertheless looked at her affectionately.

Artemis looked lost for words. Would she smile? Be overjoyed? Act shy and innocent?

"You're a boy!" She shrieked suddenly. "I am the goddess of maidens. I thought you'd always been a nice friendly boy, you even got Zoe to see that boys weren't all the same. But NO!"

"I shouldn't even have to have this conversation, as long as the sun sets and the moon rises, I still won't ever love a man." There was pure fury in her voice and it was obvious she was not just fuelled by emotions. There was conviction in her voice; she believed what she said.

Percy felt horrible, when did he forget that she'd sworn off boys for eternity? She didn't even have silver hair or an incredibly smooth voice or even a nice outfit. Some of the beauty he'd fallen in love with. She looked unremarkable, save for the scary wisdom in her eyes. She did not stand tall and regally but low, like a fierce cat waiting to strike. But he couldn't just give up, could he?

"You won't even give anything a chance?" He asked nervously, feeling almost betrayed.

She snorted. "Even if I were, it would not be with a young and foolish demigod but perhaps someone my own age. Goodbye Percy Jackson."

And with that she walked away. She was not the beautiful maiden but the headstrong warrior.

Percy was about to leave too, or maybe curl up into a ball, when a woman approached him. She was regal and tall, with long flowing silver hair, gently blown by an invisible breeze. She had the most beautiful smile, even eyes filled with wisdom. Percy couldn't believe it,. Was he being mocked?

"Greetings, Percy Jackson. I heard you were looking for a partner?" She said, smiling sweetly, almost mockingly.

He then recognised her as Aphrodite. "Sorry about those feelings you experienced earlier, it seems like absolutely no one can get through to my sister though you gave it your best shot. She's a lost cause really," Aphrodite continued airily.

Percy was having trouble getting angry though she'd just admitted that she'd manipulated the entire thing. But in her presence it was hard to think about anything other than love. "Oh, can you... not do that?" He asked feeling stupid.

She laughed sweetly. "Well only if you take me somewhere for the day, I've been dreadfully bored, you know?" She replied, giving Percy a wink.

The goddess of love was inviting him on a date looking like the woman of his dreams? She could make him forget about his conflicted emotions.

"Fine, why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for an anticlimactic ending!<strong>

**I actually quite enjoyed writing this, and yes, Percy/Aphrodite would probably be way better than Percy/Artemis or at least funnier. I need to look for some of those. And a little more believable. It's just my opinion, of course. In reality I don't ship half-bloods with gods... unless I find a really good one with Athena. It'd be exciting. **

**Annabeth is wonderful of course in canon but not that interesting in fanfics. What characters do you guys like to see in a relationship when reading fanfiction? Oh and got any suggestions for more one-shots? Or multi-chapter I suppose. Well feel free to check out my other stories I suppose.**

**So please do leave a review, I really appreciate the feedback. **


End file.
